the_alphaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar Ninja
Avatar Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 7, is the seventh Sub-Universe of Ninjago. It is a universe where four beings who represent the four primary races protect as a group known as the Four Avatars. History This Ninjago, like many others, was created by The First Spinjitzu Master. However, unlike others, it did not see The Overlord and First Spinjitzu Master fight. Rather, it saw Warlord Garmadon lead a massive force of dark beings to conquer Ninjago. To this end, when the people of this Ninjago formed an army to fight back. During the battle of the Sea of Sand. The Ninjago Alliance discovered that they were badly outmatched and outnumbered. Many lost their lives and all hope seemed lost. That was until the Four Avatars arrived. Vendence, the Oni Avatar and his elite warriors took to the battlefield with a ferocity unlike any other. Amber, the Elemental Master Avatar took to the field with her elemental powers, blasting away foes with power never seen by other Elemental Masters. Drazlu, the Stone Samurai Avatar, took to the battlefield with brute force, taking blows like nothing anyone had ever seen before. And Rursho, the Serpentine Avatar slithered onto the field with the powers of the Six serpentine tribes. Warlord Garmadon, realising the battle was lost, vowed to return and have vengeance. Peace had landed on Ninjago and the Four Avatars soon vanished into myth and legend. Takes spoken of a battle for the fate of Ninjago passed down through generations. Tales of mystical powers that allowed a being to control the very elements that formed the world were thought off as nothing more then an dream. But this all changed when Warlord Garmadon gained a new army. Formed from warriors by the likes in which none had ever seen before. He launched his attack, proving that the tales were true. He ruthless and brutality crushed anyone who stood in his way. But hope still rested in the form of two of the Four Avatars, Vendence and Amber, having remained behind to keep an eye as the Two Weapons Blacksmiths Kai and Skylor Smith sought out the Ninja Alliance, revealing their secret and proving that the tales were true, that they weren't just myth and legend as others say. Together, they set out on a journey to find the remaining two of the Four Avatars. Travelling over terrain that had not been crossed in over thousands of years. They journeyed to an ancient temple, The Temple of the Avatars. Inside, Vendence's staff, the Staff of Vengeance, rested alongside Amber's armour, the Golden Armour of Elements. Gaining the armour, Drazlu and Rursho soon emerged from their slumber, heeding the call of their leader and setting out to fulfil their duty as Ninjagos protectors. The Ninja Alliance and Four Avatars engaged Warlord Garmadon and his forces at the Ninjago Capital. The Four Avatars keeping back as they gathered their strength. While the Ninja Alliance fought valiantly, Warlord Garmadon took them down. Revealing his son, Lloyd Garmadon, to have been the leader of the Ninja Alliance. He set out to execute them in public for all to see. Warlord Garmadon, giving a speech about what happens when you oppose his rule, readies to kill Lloyd when his weapon is blown from his hand by a burst of fire. The Four Avatars soon emerge, with Vendence's Elite Warriors charging down the dark forces that Garmadon had amassed. The Four Avatars were quick to engage Garmadon. Taking him down in very little time. Rather then let Garmadon escape this time, the Four Avatars decided to imprison him. Before leaving, Amber empowered each member of the Ninja Alliance with an Elemental Power, leaving to join Vendence in working at the Two Weapons Blacksmith shop once more. But the universe wasn't finished with yet. It was one of the many Universes that The Devourer of Universes crossed, eating away at it as a small meal, leaving The Void in its place.